The downfall of Caroline Benson
by Woman's touch
Summary: This is my first story and so please be gentle, the story title speaks for itself


_**The downfall of Caroline Benson **_

_**By **_

_**A Woman's Touch**_

**_It was a fall funeral and everyone who was anyone in the greater Tampa area was surrounding Charlotte's grave. Everyone was crying their eyes out while Caroline Benson was frozen in fear because she knew she was the catalyst that brought this all together. She was the reason that Charlotte drove into the tree that night. The funeral was over and one man stood near that grave. He was heartbroken because all was lost to him and there was no way back. He wished there was a time machine or such thing has second chances because he wanted one so badly that he could taste it. _**

**_He kneels down and was filled with sorrow, anger and resentment. However, it all disappears the moment he saw Caroline and it was turned into rage, anger and hostility. On this day, he saw clearly. A high school senior who was the heart and soul of the football team in college was now broken in spirit in so many ways. He hears Caroline's shoes crumbled the leaves as she walked towards him and then stopped. He glared at her and his eyes were weapons of destruction, her downfall. He slowly curled up at her and just stood still. "I'm sorry." Caroline utter but her words were like baseballs being thrown at a cement wall because it just bounce of and left no imprint of it ever being there. Luther Connors loved Charlotte and did not cheat that night with Caroline. Luther tried to explain…Luther didn't think about that because it wasn't important right now, the past wasn't important, however the future was a different story. _**

"**_You are sorry." Luther said with pointing eyes as if his pupils were knives that were sharp enough and pointy that could penetrate Caroline's skin and go through her dark heart. _**

"**_I didn't mean for this to happen." Caroline stopped and as she was going to continue Luther interrupted. "You know what Caroline, let me tell you something, I don't care what you have to say but I just want you to know that I'm going to try to live with this and your going to have nightmares about it." Luther smiled. "I take pride to know that your self-destructive behavior will kill everything around you time in and time out. When you think this moment is far away and you see it as a lifetime ago. I'll be right in front of you and I will make it my personal mission in life and death to destroy you. So, everything you held dear to you will be gone right from under you." Luther walked to her slowly and it was these words that to this day haunt Carly Alcazar. "I will get you so you're as miserable as I am right now." He walked away and while Carly was screaming excuses something about "It wasn't my fault" and "I call the police on you." Luther turned deaf to them because he walked with purpose. He walked right into the navy seals and trained like a fool and dropped weight. He like the concept that he wasn't suppose to exist and that gave him pride in what he did. However, he fell in love again and it was with Kristina Davis, Alexis's sister. However, she didn't die the way everything thinks she died. Her death at the warehouse was staged and Kristina was unwilling to go through with it at first but did. Kristina and Luther were lovers before she came to port Charles but broke up, they lived a very wonderful life together and she made almost all of the pain of Charlotte go away which made Luther a very happy man. Kristina gave him a first child after her "death" in which he named Maggie and then the worst happened. Reese Marshall walked in to Port Charles to investigate the kidnapping and since Luther kept a eye on Carly to find his moment in anticipation of getting back at her while living a wonderful life with his new love Kristina. He did a background check on Reese and something in his gut told him there was something familiar about her. It was. She was Charlotte and Luther ran the test over and over but it was Charlotte and told Kristina about it._**

_**Kristina knew what it felt like to be second fiddle to a ghost and worked really hard to become first fiddle but if Charlotte was alive then Luther couldn't live his wonderful life and Kristina didn't want him to half-heartedly try. Kristina told him to go to Port Charles and settle things. **_

**_Get his payback on Carly and find out if Reese was really truly his first love and then make a decision then stand by it. Luther swore that he could be that boyfriend but he knew that cancer of hatred was still there and it wouldn't go away until this was over. You see Luther had more reasons to want to go to Port Charles. If Kristina never walked into that warehouse, she would have been slated to die anyway because Luis Alcazar made it point to make sure Kristina would never testify against him. His aim was originally to have Sonny notice but when he saw Kristina walking towards the warehouse, it was two for the price of one. He never saw Luther save her in time. Her cover was blown thanks in large part to John Durant. Kristina was a silent witness but Durant's ego made sure that Luis knew the face of the witness. _**

**_With that, Luther told the mother of his child that he will be in constant contact and to listen to her bodyguards all the time and then to forgive him for the damage he will do to Carly, Lorenzo and John. The show started when he arrived at Port Charles two months ago and put video-cameras I n certain places. He knew about the kidnapping and made sure Michael was brought home indirectly. He knows that Michael didn't killed A.J. and he knows what Durant is currently doing to try to arrest Michael. The damaging evidence is building but now it's time to make a show in Port Charles. _**

**_He slowly walked to the graveyard and put down flowers on Kristina's grave to make sure that people would see then he's mourning her death in Port Charles but his heart was warm because he knew she was still alive. As he turns, Alexis Davis saw him. _**

"_**I'm sorry, I thought I was the only one" Luther said. Alexis being the lawyer that she is quickly questioned him. "Who are you?" Alexis pounced to ask. Luther turned and replied, **_

"**_Scott Crane." Alexis slapped the shit out of "Scott Crane." Scott Crane was a rich aggroant jerk that tried to bed Kristina as much as he could. Luther made sure that during the slapped, his wig was on and his sunglasses didn't fly off. He knew that Kristina probably showed Alexis pictures of him when she was here. "How dare you come and put flowers on my sister's grave?" Alexis said with anger in her voice. "I'm a changed man. I know what I did to your sister was horrible of me and I didn't appreciate the person that she was." Luther as "Scott" said promptly. Alexis looked at him with redrum in her eyes and "Scott" left. _**

_**As Luther was far enough to take off his disguise, he knew that when it falls down Alexis will remember Scott Crane. **_

**_Scott Crane played the tape of John Durant going into Doctor Thomas's office and snatching the tape. Scott Crane played that tape and put it on the website. Scott Crane played the tape of John Durant being the real one who killed A.J. Quartmine and not Michael. The reason it was Scott Crane because he were be pretentious enough to hold a grudge like this. Luther Connors was happily in love with his wife and daughter. However, the persona of Scott Crane never forgotten about what CAROLINE, JOHN and LUIS did. Even if Luis was dead, Lorenzo was guilty by blood. The fight was on but one question came to mind. How was he going to get Caroline or Carly or whatever? Opportunity showed itself as Carly walked through Durant's door and as they argue as father and daughter. Carly agreed that she will help Durant get Michael out into the open because they agree he needs help. He smiled because he knew he had his ammunition. It was time. Predictable as Carly was, he knew it would only be a matter of time before she caved and went on the side of her father. He had scouted the right television nation to hacked into and had his disguised of Scott Crane ready. He had one hundred thousand dollar between his legs in a briefcase and ready to pay to Lucky Spencer. _**

_**He went to the pier and waited for him to show up. As he did, it was on. **_

_**In an Irish accent, Luther as Scott said "Excuse me sir. Are you a police officer." Lucky said yes he was a police officer. "One of your legal people is dirty and how were you like to make money in order to bring him down." "How dirty are we talking?" Lucky asked. **_

**_Scott shown him a disk contain files of how he cost Kristina her life and other shady dealings he had done. "The rest of it will be shown at a website. Make sure Reese tells Sonny to look because it involves his son. He's innocence." "Who did it?" Lucky asked. _**

**_Scott smiled. "It was family that killed family." Scott walked off and left the briefcase as if to give Lucky payment for his service which Lucky complied and then at 4:59 P.M. Reese had told Sonny to look at the television with Sam there to report anything to Jason and Carly to take her mind of the betrayal she just did to her son, turned on the television. The television _**

**_Fizzed out and Scott Crane was on also watching was Alexis, Rick and Kristina, Alexis's daughter. Also watching was Mac Scorpio. The police chief was looking through the files. _**

"_**Citizens of Port Charles, you have a dirty man as your district attorney. This is why?" The televised cast showed John breaking into Doctor Thomas's office and grabbing the tape. **_

**_It showed John with the light so right putting the pillow on A.j's face. The last thing that was shown was Carly and John. It showed John bullying Carly and Carly promising to fool Sony, Jason and everyone she called family to get Michael back. It showed John making a deal with Luis Alcazar and implemented Kristina Davis as the witness. Scott then said _**

"**_If anyone were like a copy, it's on my website which will appear on the screen." He disappeared and the website address did appear on the screen as said. _**

**_Reese turned off the television and Sonny was furious with nothing to say. Sam couldn't believe her eyes because she was happy that Michael was off the hook but Carly was another story. "What are you going to do?" Reese asked the non-spoken but furious Gangster. Sonny didn't say a word. Sam went over to Sonny and said "I'm going to tell Jason and Michael."_**

_**Sam left. Sonny was furious and Reese waited on his first word. **_

_**Carly stood there with Lorenzo behind her. Carly sat down and Lorenzo was confused.**_

"**_You should be happy." said the one-time gangster. It hit Lorenzo that if Michael heard this that he would never forgive her. "Maybe Jason didn't turn on the television." _**

_**Michael didn't need the television because Jason delicately put it to him what had happened about Durant and what he did. Michael was happy to free and relieved that it wasn't him but he saw the look of disbelief on Jason and Sam's face. "What?" **_

**_Durant was arrested and put behind bars where he belonged. Sonny, Jason, Sam, Rick, and Reese were at home with Michael as he was happy to be home and still puzzled on what happened. Michael asked for his mother over and over again. Sonny still silenced about his mother and he was saying nothing. Sam tries to divert him but Michael wanted to know why everyone was so upset. It was up to Jason to break it to Michael and then Michael asked to see the website. Jason pointed him to the computer and he saw everything. Michael was stunned that his mother did that and Sonny was still silent. Michael didn't say a word but walked upstairs. Carly walked in and everyone look straight at her. It didn't matter that Lorenzo was there with her. Sam walked out and told Jason she will be outside. Rick walked out and so did Reese not before she smiled at Carly. Carly was standing across Sonny and Jason with Lorenzo. _**

_**Alexis walked in at that time to see Sonny as Rick followed. **_

_**Luther Connors sat in his room looking at the picture of his family and wrote in his journal. **_

"**_I'm sorry to those who won't understand my actions. However, this is the only way I can get rid of this cancer and my past to enjoy my future. Some will not understand the actions of Scott Crane but will remember Carly started this fight." Luther looked up and wrote down. "I was never anyone savior because my actions are sinful. I will not rest until the downfall of Caroline Benson is completed and they all hate her." "As for Reese…"_**


End file.
